That'll Be 5000 Munny
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: What starts in the battle with Sora and ending in Demyx's stupidty is never a good outcome. Oh yeah, and Zexion's alive. Let chaos ensue. Zemyx and SoRiku.


_**Summary:** What starts in the battle with Sora and ending in Demyx's stupidty is never a good outcome. Watch Demyx try to fit in with Hollow Bastion's residents and fail horribly. And... Zexion's ALIVE?! AXEL TOO?! Let chaos ensue. Zemyx, Akuroku, SoRiku, MarVex, XemSai._

_**Pairings:** Zemyx Akuroku SoRiku Marvex XemSai_

_**Warnings:** Nothing really in this chapter 'cept language._

_**Disclaimer:** KH is owned by Squeenix and the royal mouse with a keyblade_

Shadowsonicstar: yolas! I have not updated in like what, a year? Anyway, I keep writing my works in a notebook and never type it down. But not this time! I absolutely PROMISE to update more! Anywho, this is a brand new fic of mine and I would really appreciate some feedback. So without further ado:Chp1!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That'll Be 5000 Munny**

**Chp.1**

**Where It All Began**

"Run run away!"

Demyx ran through the streets of The World That Never Was like there was no tomorrow. The again... in the situation he's in, there probably won't be.

He ran through the heartless faster as he heard the roaring get louder. Glancing behind himself, to confirm that there was indeed a giant behemoth chasing him and getting closer. Fast.

"Shit!" yes. Demyx swears. Even if it is really mild and most people don't even consider it a cuss word. In fact, he does it quite often. Of course, only in desperate situations. Like now.

Quickly running into an alley, he cursed his nonexistent luck when meeting a dead end. Dead and end. Why did they have to call it that? Would it kill people to call it the, 'When in a murderous situation it will take you to a magical land of everlasting happiness end'? As the heartless crept closer, it took Demyx about 4 seconds to realize he could just teleport out of there. '_Idiot!'_ Slapping his forehead, he summoned a dark portal and ran through it yelping when he felt the behemoth's horn tapping against his backside.

How did all this happen you ask? Well, it started with Sora, and ended with Demyx's stupidity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_FlashBack_

"_Noooo!!!" Demyx yelled as he started to feel himself fade away._

"_Ha! That was easy!" Sora boasted.(Even though he used cura about 24 times.) Now, Demyx fades away and Sora defeats everyone else and saves the world from everlasting evil. Is what **would** have happened if Axel didn't bail him out last minute._

_As Sora ran past the fading Demyx, Axel appeared. He just stared._

"_Did you actually believe you could beat Roxas?"_

"_Uhh...not exactly...but while you're standing there and not fading and what not...mind helping me?"_

"_I don't know...you _**did** flush the toilet when I was taking a shower in Castle Oblivion..."

"_I'll tell you where Roxas went!"_

"_Deal!"_

_Axel pulled Demyx out of the darkness(don't ask if thats possible. Lets pretend he was just heavily wounded and couldn't get out of it instead of just flat out dying) and then flung him to a wall._

"_Where's Roxas?" Axel asked staring expectantly._

"_Inside Sora." (Cue Demyx's stupidity)_

_Axel reached to smack his forehead but found it more pleasing to smack the back of Demyx's head._

"_You're completely and utterly useless!" With that, he grabbed Demyx's arm and sent him flying all the way back to the Organization's headquarters... and where else to land but crashing through Xemnas' office. Not even looking up from the pile of paperwork he spoke,_

"_I can assume you failed?"_

"_Um...it depends on how you define fail..."_

"_Number IX."_

"_Yes Superior?"_

" _GET OUT!!!"_

"_Fuck!"_

_As Xemnas reached for Demyx, he promptly stopped with a questioning brow. "You cuss?"_

"_Uh..."_

"_No matter." And Demyx had yet another flinging adventure and crashed into a rampaging Saix in the hallway._

"_roar DEMYX!"_

"_yes..."_

"_GET OFF ME!"_

"_Shit!"_

_Saix, who was halfway ready to throw him out the window stopped in midair with a questioning look._

"_You cuss?"_

"_Why is that so surprising for everyone?(1)"_

_And thus, Saix proceeded flinging him out of the castle and landed on a once peacefully sleeping behemoth outside._

_End FlashBack_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hollow Bastion:**

**Market Area**

Demyx lay flat on the street as everyone in the market area walked wither around, over, or on him. He stayed there until he felt something kick his nose. Hard. With freaking _**steel-toed boots**_. He opened his eyes to see three small fairies. Not an everyday site.

"Wha?"

"Hiya! Whatcha' doing?" asked one with an over exasperated smile.

Demyx stared at the three.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rikku!" greeted said fairy.

"And I am Yuna." bowed the one in blue.

"Paine." replied the black one looking bored.

This ensued staring from Demyx. So they just continued.

"You got any treasure?" asked Rikku.

"No...not really. But you could help me up." Demyx offered.

"Rather not." Paine answered turning away.

Seeing as how they weren't going to help anytime soon, he quickly came up with a brilliant plan. Well as brilliant as Demyx can come up with anyway.

"Help me and I'll show you where you can find a lot of treasure!"(you people need to stop bagging on Dem's intelligence) The three stopped and turned back towards him with glints in their eyes.

"Seriously?" questioned Yuna.

"Yup!"

"Okies!" Rikku said poofing him upright.(Again. Don't ask if thats possible.) Setting himself firmly on the ground, he thanked them and handed them a map to the Cave of Wonders.

So Demyx wandered aimlessly through the market until he realized his current cloak was in shreds from all the flinging and trampled on which was probably why nobody(2) ran up to him yet yelling 'Ohmigod! Its Organization XII!' or 'Hey! Check out the guy in the black cloak!'. So it was only coincidence that the 3 good fairies passed by.

"Oh my!" the red one cried.

"Poor dear!" the blue one said.

"We must get him a new set of cloths immediately!" the green one declared.

And the next thing poor Demyx knew, he was dragged into a store.

_24 outfits, shoes, hats, and a concussion later_

Demyx walked out wearing black pants with a baby blue belt and outlines of the pants' pockets. He wore three shirts that showed his stomach. The bottom one a dark blue one with only a left long sleeve that had black stripes. There was a black short sleeved shirt on top of that one that covered part of his bare right arm. On top of that one was simply a light blue tank top. Over that, was a sky blue ripped vest. On his right arm was a wristband that was a faded blue with black on the ends as the black end farther up his arm had a black piece hanging off it. Over the wristband were 2 silver chains with various musical charms(3).

"There you go!" Merryweather said happily.

"Weren't those the remains of an Organization XIII uniform though?" asked Flora worried.

"Well even nobodys need fashion sister." stated Fauna.

"Right...I'm gonna leave now. Thanks!" Demyx said running off.

The fairies heard nothing though for they were still arguing.

"Oh please Flora! They are in desperate need for a stylist! Remember that other boy not too long ago?"

"Oh yes!" agreed Merryweather. "The one with the violet hair. He didn't speak much though."

"Ah now I remember!" said Flora. "The one with his hair over his right eye! Such a need for a new outfits. Shame he didn't let us give him more. Boy said we helped enough already. Such a sweet young man." She recalled.

The three sighed in union with a weary faces.

"I hope the boy will be alright. So many members have been dropping in lately." commented Flora.

"Ah yes, remember the one with the red hair?" added Fauna.

"Of course! Oh, and also the one whose hair was a lovely shade of pink." supplied Merryweather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for what was all but 14 seconds, he finally realized he had nowhere to go. So looking randomly around the stores, he stopped when he saw a 'Help Wanted' sign. He looked up to see it was an items/accessory shop. Walking in, he saw three girls behind the counter.

A tall blond was putting some elixirs on the top shelf. A short girl with black hair that went halfway up her back with many layers was sitting on a chair polishing and sharpening some weapons. A normal height girl also with black hair and blond highlights that met at her shoulders was in a corner counting money. She was wearing faded jeans and a green shirt with flowers. Her nametag read 'Lightning'.

"Um. Hello?" Demyx greeted walking up to the counter. The girl with the money looked up to see him.

"Welcome to The Elements. How may I help you?"

"Well actually, I was looking for a job and saw your sign."

"Great! You're hired!" the girl said without a second thought.

"Er...don't I need an interview or something." he was pretty sure people don't give out jobs randomly.

"Can you say, 'How may I help you?'"

"What?"

"Close enough. Interview adjourned. Hey peeps! We got a new guy!" she called.

The other two girls looked up from what they were doing and walked over. The blond, wearing her shoulder length hair up in a ponytail, ripped jeans, and a simple blue shirt bowed.

"Huzzah! My name's Thunder!" she said extremely hyper-ish.

"Hi!" Demyx greeted happily.

Her hyper-ness reminded him of himself. _'I think I'm gonna like this one.'_ he though with a smile.

The shorter one walked up. He was wearing black pants with multiple chains, a ripped t-shirt that read 'I heart music' with a picture of a skull wearing heart headphones, and a biker glove on her left hand. She stared at him with a calculating gaze.

_'Ohmigod! She could be Zexy's twin!...That's kinda creepy...'_ a slight hop and enthusiastic wave pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Ohayo! The name's Shadow!" she said with a happy smile.

_'Ok screw that thought. I like this one too!'_ Demyx thought as he waved back with a grin.

Shadow looked around the room before yelling,

"RAINBOW!"

crash

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING YOU LOSER!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" a voice replied quickly with a tone of panic.

"YES HE DID!" another joined accusingly.

"SHUT UP SUNSHINE!"

Two boys came out of the back arguing. A short and tall boy walked up. The short one(still taller than Shadow but shorter than Thunder an is about Lightning's height, maybe taller or shorter, he couldn't tell) had longish (not really) black hair. The tall one (taller than Thunder by a little bit) had short curly brown hair and a funny Spanish accent(not hating on Hispanics. I'M Hispanic, its just this kid not Hispanics.).

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled at the two annoyed.

"Make me!" the tall one replied replied. The short one looked as though about to argue but bit back a retort. She smacked the tall one over the head.(Had to get on tiptoes to do so)

"Made you."

"OW! Stupid whippersnapper! Why don't you pick on someone your own size munchkin?!"(I'm serious. He actually talks like that.)

This time, she kicked his shin and he fell on the floor in pain. Lifting his shirt collar, brought him up to her face.

"There. Now we're about the same height(4).

Demyx stared at the scene unfolding as Lightning sighed while Thunder and the shorter boy laughed. The boy not being chewed out by Shadow walked up to Demyx and gave a short bow.

"Yo my homie! My name's Rainbow!"

A bunch of 'coughs' filled the room which all sounded eerily like 'gay'. Rainbow suddenly turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Shadow who currently had the tall boy crouched on the floor next to her clutching his head in pain.

"Why'd you got to be hating on me Shadow."

"Whatever." she replied with a scoff not really caring.

The taller one walked up to Demyx still rubbing the back of his head. He gave a polite and courteous bow to Demyx. That only girls did.

"Hello sir. My name is Sunshine."

More snickers went throughout the room that sounded oddly like 'gayer' and one 'than me'. Sunshine turned towards the group fuming.

"Get over here whippersnapper!" Rainbow ran to the back screaming with Sunshine not far behind. Suddenly, a laugh filled the air.

"A-Booyahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"A-Huzzahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

Turning around, everyone saw Thunder and Shadow laughing evilly towards the ceiling.

"Don't worry. They always laugh randomly towards the sky." Lightning reassured seeing the panicked look on Demyx's face.

"If you say..."

"Great. You start first thing tommorow!" Lightning said handing him a uniform. She bid him farewell and pushed him out the door.

It took Demyx a record time of 12 second before he realized he had once more nowhere else to go. Walking around randomly(he seemed to be doing that a lot) through the market, he slipped on a skateboard(guess who's and I'll give you pocky) and landed on somebody. He quickly scrambled off the other boy and helped him up repeating apoligies. As the boy lifted his head to look at him. Demyx took a step back and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"ZEXION?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1)Pirates of the Caribbean 1 when nobody believes Jack is telling the truth, and when the two guards find out he did, they're like 'You're were telling the truth?' and they were about the 4 person to say that and Jack replied 'Why is that so surprising to somebody?' or something along those lines.

(2)Absolutely NO PUN intended.

(3)This outfit came to me from this pic : http://shichininslasher.

(4)Only the kicking part and the 'we're about the same height now' actually happened. I didn't pull his collar. I probably couldn't XD. The boy started to piss me off cuz he kept calling me a munchkin. Also seems like an episode of Suite life.

Shadowsonicstar: Voila! Chapter uno done! BTW, Shadow, Thunder, Lightning, Rainbow, and Sunshine are all Ocs but NOT marysues. The pairings are at the top and shall remain that way. You probably won't even hear from them much. They are just extra characters to work at Demyx's job. Also, once more, if anybody can guess who's skateboard that is you get pocky :D! So unless you have submit-review-phobia, plz click the review button! You know you want too XD


End file.
